


50 steps to Eden

by mofumanju



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Community: 1sentence, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-04-03 16:41:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14000277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mofumanju/pseuds/mofumanju
Summary: About small steps to reach Paradise





	1. Walking

**Author's Note:**

> I missed writing but I feel a bit rusty, and little prompts for little fics always help me get in the mood so here we are! ♥ I hope you enjoy it.

There’s something ethereal, in the way the Sun gently brushes Nagisa’s hair, in the way the wind blows between locks of silver hair as they walk in the garden; Hiyori thinks there can’t possibly exist something more beautiful, something more divine than that simple sight - something that only belongs to him.


	2. Waltz

“You’re a natural,” Hiyori laughs, feet moving on the floor as the music fills the room, a waltz he would play forever if he could - in an ideal world where only he and Nagisa exist, in a new Garden of Eden where the only sin they share is the love Hiyori is poisoning his partner with.


	3. Wishes

“... you always ask me what I wish for, but never tell me what is it, that you desire the most, Hiyori-kun,” Nagisa’s voice is soft, a murmur in the middle of a summer night that’s going to die soon and take the shades of his beloved’s eyes; Hiyori shakes his head to that sentence, and before Nagisa can say anything he tilts his head just a tad, enough to brush his lips and smile against them: “I have nothing to wish for, because I already am where I want to be, and I have what I already want.”


	4. Wonder

There’s a kaleidoscope of lights on Nagisa’s eyes as he raises his face up to the sky, and Hiyori is sure it’s not only the reflection of fireworks blooming in the night - it’s a glimpse of hope, he knows that, the trace of a soul still buried in the depths of a heart that still has to learn a lot about humanity, about the wonders of a world that spreads open in front of his feet like the map to a new land.


	5. Worry

The first thing Hiyori feels is fear, when he sees red spreading on Nagisa’s palm; worry is biting his stomach so hard that he doesn’t notice the light smile on his friend’s lips while he takes his hand, when Nagisa looks at him and whispers “it hurts” as if that was some kind of a miracle - and it is, somehow, when most of Nagisa’s life was spent in a shelter than didn’t teach him anything about love, about pain, about anything that could make him the human Hiyori so much wants him to be.


	6. Whimsy

Hiyori is like that, after all: a little lord (a princess) snapping his fingers on a whim to get whatever he wants - or so Jun describes him when he’s too tired to deal with him (most of the time, he has learnt by Ibara); and still, even if Hiyori is all wit and whims to those around them, Nagisa can see more, can see _beyond_ , deep inside of him - in a heart that’s just too big for a single person.


	7. Wasteland

“I don’t think there’s any hope for him,” it’s something Hiyori hears way too often, when he walks past his parents room to visit the new guest and try to steal at least a word from his lips; _Nagisa-kun is a wasteland_ , his father says when he pretends to sleep, but there’s no way Hiyori can accept that truth, when those eyes so desperately try to shine, and throw down a wall made of a love he will never understand.


	8. Whiskey and Rum

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Alcohol I guess

Hiyori knows it’s not the right way to celebrate their stepping into adulthood, and yet, he can’t help enjoying the taste of whiskey on the back of his tongue, the small bead of rum rolling down Nagisa’s chin - ah, he really shouldn’t, alcohol making him slightly dizzy; and yet, leaning on him seems so natural, now, and he doesn’t think he can really stop himself for enjoying those two tastes mixing, when his eyelids fall on purple irises and Nagisa is way too close.


	9. War

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> War because of war  
> but no war mentioned because nagisa is a pure babs

Nagisa doesn’t think Eichi’s ideal is wrong, and yet he can’t help feeling something stinging inside his chest when he walks down the hallways of Yumenosaki and, between eyes full of admiration, he catches glances of hatred, of disdain; he often loses himself on thoughts about the rightfulness of their actions, and it’s strange at times to believe Hiyori’s words, when he squeezes his hand and smile, telling him that everything will be alright, in the end.


	10. Weddings

“You know, Nagisa-kun,” and Hiyori’s breath is a bit too slow, shaky, just a tad, and that’s what makes Nagisa more attentive towards his words, more than he usually is (he’s always so noisy); “I haven’t forgot my promise to marry you” - he doesn’t know if Hiyori is a magician, but Nagisa doesn’t notice him sliding a ring on his finger - what the tone of his voice just a decoy? “If you still want to.”


	11. Birthdays

Nagisa has never found the meaning behind birthdays, not when he his whole existence was static, not when his Father just used to fill the emptiness of his heart with gifts everyday; and yet, being woken up in the morning by Hiyori’s energic voice singing celebrating songs to find the best cake he could get on the table once he left the comfortable nest of his bed, gives that day a brand new meaning.


End file.
